


curiosity and a cat

by wlwrwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Mentioned Pyrrha, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, no beta we die like redheads in rwby, only a bit of angst i promise, someone please tell blake everything im begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwrwby/pseuds/wlwrwby
Summary: In which everyone underestimates just how much Blake missed in her absence and she has the misfortune to find out in the most inopportune of ways.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	curiosity and a cat

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i just realized that they all find out about the gods at the same time soooo...do me a favor and ignore that part<33

The night of the Battle for Haven was, for the most part, a blur. They stumbled out of the school more or less in one piece, some carrying their teammates who were too tired to walk the entire way back. 

Blake had planned to claim a couch or chair for the night. She didn’t expect her team to offer her to share a room with them. Not this soon, at least. So when Yang pulled her aside into the backyard when everyone else was preparing for bed, she was more than a little surprised. 

Yang looked once over her shoulder to make sure no one was nearby before she turned to face her. Her eyes looked so, so tired. Blake could tell it wasn’t just from today’s events. With barely a second thought, Blake reached to grab Yang’s hand in her own. Cold metal met warm skin; a perfect balance. 

“Yang? What is it?” 

The girl in question took a few seconds before answering. She bit her lip and avoided her eyes. 

“Did anyone...did anyone tell you about Pyrrha?” 

Blake’s broken heart shattered into even smaller pieces. Through her sudden tears, she nodded and squeezed her partner’s hand. 

“Yeah. I, um. I saw it on the news.” 

Yang shook her head, tired. Of people she loved dying, of the world being so fucked up, of her friend having to find out about their friend’s death through a news broadcast. She hastily wiped a sudden tear off her cheek. 

“I just wanted to let you know. The wound’s still fresh, for all of us, but especially JNR and...Ruby.” 

At Blake’s questioning gaze, she elaborated. Her lip trembled at the thought of what her baby sister had been through. 

“She saw it happen, Blake. She saw Pyrrha get killed.” 

Blake’s ears went flat, her face slackened, and her heart felt as if it was burning. After a moment of silence in unspoken remembrance of Pyrrha and their innocence and all their former lives entailed, Yang turned to go back inside with a weary sigh. She looked over her shoulder at those golden eyes. 

“C’mon. We’ve had a long day. By the way, you’re sleeping in our room. No arguments.” 

And despite it all, Blake smiled. She followed Yang without a second thought. 

* * *

When they were all, sans Oscar, settled in the living room the day after Haven, Blake asked who the new kid was. Everyone had looked at each other, opening and closing their mouths like gaping fish, and Blake could practically see the gears turning in their heads as they tried to put whatever it was into coherent speech. 

Qrow sighed and leaned back into his chair. “It’s uh...complicated. His name’s Oscar, though. Nice kid.” 

Blake just nodded slowly, eyes narrowing. “...Okay?” 

And for now, that was that. It wasn’t until later that night that she found out why the situation was so...complex. Blake found herself unable to sleep, and, not expecting anyone else to be up at the wee hours of the morning, she went to the kitchen to make some tea. She had just finished making a pot in the dark and poured herself a cup when the lights suddenly flickered on. (Night-vision had it perks, alright?) 

She jumped just a bit, but relaxed when she saw it was the boy she had yet to officially meet. Oscar, she remembered his name was. She gave the boy a small smile. 

“Hello, Oscar. It’s nice to meet you.” 

He released a small laugh before straightening and looking her in the eye. 

“Not quite. Hello again, Miss Belladonna.” 

Blake’s eyes narrowed and she took a step back in surprise. “Umm…” 

Oscar (?) smiled again before patiently stating, “It’s Professor Ozpin.” 

Blake screamed. 

Instantly, all other residents of the house burst through the halls, weapons drawn and clad in battle-worthy pajamas and bedheads. They all dropped their guard when they saw that Blake was in no actual danger, and instead was looking at Ozpin with utter confusion and trepidation. 

“Oh. I guess you’ve met Professor Ozpin.”  
  
Blake looked to Weiss in confusion, her face slack. She looked like she had seen a ghost, and in a sense, she sort of had. Qrow was the first to turn around, declaring “It’s too early for this,” the rest of the kids following him like ducklings. “We’ll catch you up in the morning, kid.” 

Nora could be heard suggesting a PowerPoint presentation for Blake in the morning as the group walked away. 

And thus, Blake was left alone once more with her Professor in the body of an adorable child, who simply looked at her in amusement before pouring his own cup of tea. He looked at her over the rim, eyes still infuriatingly amused before turning to go back to his room. 

“See you later, Miss Belladonna.” 

When Ren walked into the kitchen that morning, Blake was in the exact same spot they had left her in. 

* * *

As they finally, _finally_ , made it out of that Gods-forsaken town, shocked they made it out with their lives, Blake sat in considerably more shock than the others. Everyone else soon recovered, writing it off as just another traumatizing event in their lives. Everyone except Blake, who everyone slowly noticed was looking at Ruby with wide, shocked eyes and a dropped jaw. 

Ruby was the last to notice. When she looked expectantly at her friend, giving her a chance to say whatever it was on her mind, and got no results, she took efforts into her own hands. 

“Umm..hey Blake. Are you trying to catch a fly or something? Is that something you do?” 

Everyone not so subtly tuned into their conversation. Yang turned away from the road to listen along before Weiss smacked her on the shoulder and told her to watch the road just moments before they hit a tree and Remnant would’ve been down a few saviors and Oz would have a new most embarrassing death story. 

Blake’s cat ears flicked once, twice, before going still once more. Ruby was sure she hadn’t blinked in the past minute. The team leader turned to look at her equally confused companions. Like the helpful people they were, they merely shrugged. Weiss impatiently gestured for her to try again. 

Ruby leaned forward and waved a hand in front of Blake’s face. “Anyone home?” 

When a few seconds went by without further response, concerns began to arise. Qrow furrowed his brow and asked, “Wait, is she having a flashback or something-” 

“What the FUCK was that, Ruby?” 

Ruby blinked and giggled apprehensively, looking to Weiss to explain. The heiress only shook her head and motioned for her to humor her. “Heh, umm...what was what Blake?” 

Blake threw her hands in the air and yelled for the world to hear, “YOUR EYES!” 

Suddenly, it clicked for everyone. To Blake’s chagrin, they all had the audacity to laugh. 

“Is there anything else you forgot to tell me? Anything at all?” 

The group shared a glance before shaking their heads in unison. And for now, that was that. 

Somehow, the next thirty minutes or so of travel passed calmly with exchanged small talk or soft snores of those beginning to doze off. When suddenly, the orange of the setting sun made Blake think of a pressing question. 

“Hey guys? Whatever happened to Roman Torchwick?” 

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Qrow exchanged a look. Blake released a sigh only the weariest were capable of. 

“Oh, gods,” Yang groaned from the front. 

A brief silence. 

“...GODS?!” 

“...Okay, who left that out of the presentation?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is different from my usual angst, but this idea has been in my mind for a while and I thought it was too good to go unwritten. I hope you enjoyed and you have a lovely, lovely day<33 (also since after saturday's episode we're going on a mid-season hiatus, expect a lot more fics in that time!)


End file.
